A Rose from the Past
by TwilightPhantomgirl
Summary: Christine is experiencing visions from the past and having second thoughts about her marriage. Should she have really married him? Can she ever forget about Erik? Read and you'll find out. Also please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Rememberance

A Rose from the Past

**Sorry its so short, I promise the next one will be longer. This is just a filler chapter sordove. It's just the begining, so don't worry. Also, this is my first Phantom fan fic, so go easy on me, but give me some constructive critisism, and advice cause I'm stuck.**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!!**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

It had been three years now since the chandelier crash in the Opera Popular during our performance of Don Juan. Of…his opera. Oh…I tried to forget about him, but it wasn't as easy as thought it was going to be. I loved him…and he loved me, and we had the strongest bond anyone could have had…music, but it just never would have worked out. I also sometimes wonder what would have happened If I hadn't married Raoul? What if I had married Eric? Would my life be different? Of course, but would I be different? All these thoughts had come into my head one night when I was laying in my bed and eyeing the bouquet of red roses Raoul had given me for our four year anniversary. I couldn't help, but not sleep because of all the contradicting and complex thoughts that were racing through my head. As I was eyeballing the flowers I heard something creak outside my door. I sat up straighter in my bed.

"What was that?" I thought. There then was another creak, and my door flew open…but there was no one in the on door way. What was going on? Was it him? Was he…here?


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

Chapter 2: 

I stared at the door a little longer, but still no one entered or appeared in the doorway. I then got out of bed and went and looked in my mirror. All I saw was I…my tired self. I also saw him…but I knew I was only imaging that part. He couldn't be there…or could he? I next went to my chest and opened it. I after that pulled out a letter that I had received from Erik a few years ago. I opened and read: 

_My Dear Christine,  
I have and will always love you in some way. But I will never forgive what you did and have done to me. You are now dead to me Christine. You where the moment you went in the boat with Raoul to the real world, and left me in my world of darkness underneath. Do not feel sorry for me anymore, just go on and forget me. I will always watch over you. I am in some way still you're angel._

_The last bit of my love,_

_Erik_

I knew he said to forget him, but I couldn't. A tear trickled from my check and sighed. I then wondered if Erik was still alive. Oh, how I missed him, but his loving memory couldn't match my love for Raoul. I then heard another creak from outside my door, and this time when I looked there was a shadow in the doorway. I gasped.  
"Who's there?" I called. There was just silence, but no reply.  
"Hello?" I asked again.  
"Christine…it's nice to see you again," the voice said.  
"Who's there? Erik? Is that you?" I called.  
"Who do you think it is" The voice asked.  
"Erik, I think you are Erik…my angel," I confessed.  
"Then Christine de Viscount de Chaney…you are correct. It is I…your angel. I have come to summon you."  
"What do you mean Erik?" I asked.  
"Come with me through the mirror once more and I will show you," He said. So I put the letter away and followed him to the mirror. He gestured for me to go in first, and so he could follow. He opened it and I stepped in. It looked like it did the last time. I was surprised at how similar it was since…it had been so long since my last venture into it.

I grabbed his gloved hand and followed once more. The candelabras were still hanging on the wall, glittering and lighting our way like before, and I still felt the same way **I **did before, weary and excitedly seduced. I felt like I was going to heaven again, but there was also a strange vibe in the air that I did not like. Who was it coming from? Even though I was a little apprehensive, I still continued to follow him down the passageway to where his horse Cesar was tethered up and impatiently waiting for his master to return.

I kept my eyes on him the whole time, but got no return glance from his direction. His gaze kept straight forward, not looking back a single time. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It seemed to be familiar, it was calling my name.

"Christine? Christine?!" It called. All of a sudden I realized that it was Raoul. I wanted to reply, but knew I had to hold my tongue. I knew if I responded he would come looking for me and I didn't want that…or did I? Erik led me further into the depths of the Opera House, nearer and nearer to his lair and to his place of genius, to the place where it all began.

"Erik?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"Erik?" He still didn't respond. The vibe I had felt earlier grew stronger and I sensed that he was not pleased with me. I sensed that my teacher was not speaking to me for a reason. Then the night of my departure fluttered into the front of my mind. The way he looked at me when I left in the boat with Raoul to be in the world above. Erik at that exact moment looked back at me like he knew what I was thinking and could read my thoughts.

"Why do you torture yourself with these thoughts? I am surprised you half expected me. Christine, I told you to forget me. Why have you not? Why have you tortured yourself all these years?"

"Erik, I…I…

I couldn't forget you. You took a piece of my heart with you. That piece still lies with you, so how can I forget it? And that piece I WILL NEVER get back."

"I? I have a piece?" Erik asked with a cold, harsh voice. We had stopped now, and he turned to face me head on.

"Mademoiselle Daae, I believe you are mistaken. YOU are the one that ripped took out MY heart! You ripped it and killed it the day you went above. I WILL NEVER get it back, but I am still alive. How? I do not know. Even though my heart beats, I know that IT and I are BOTH dead! YOU killed us." He almost shouted even more coldly. Erik didn't regret his words, nor did he care of what consequence they caused the women standing before him. He had no emotion for her anymore like he did before. She was dead to him and he could never and would never be able to have her, and she would and could never be his. She belonged to her precious, insolent little boy now! When he came back out of his thoughts, his gaze returned to rest upon her again.

"Erik…Erik, I…"

"Save it! Do not try to reconcile me. Save you're guilt trip Christine. Now, come follow me and do not try too save yourself now. It is too late. We are finished for good!" He told me with no emotion, no sadness, no remorse, and no sadness, just cold black emptiness. I timidly obeyed and continued to follow him, still clutching his black gloved hand as if nothing had happened. Erik led me a little ways more and down the stairs to where his stallion stood, nervously pawing the ground with his hooves.

He sat me up on the saddle, and the next got up himself, behind me, and grabbed the black, leather reins like they where one of his lassos. He whistled and nudged Cesar, who obediently went into a canter toward the black lake. I assumed where the boat lay once more. When we reached it, he scooped me up and gently placed me on the ground and then hopped off himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

Chapter 3

"Why am I here Erik? I mean, if you're not going to forgive me and all, why did you summon me?" I asked in an unusually cold voice. He looked at me once again with bitter, impassive expression set on his face and still colder eyes.

"Christine Daae, I have brought you here because I need to warn you of what is to come…if you ever come down here…or anywhere near here like you have been trying to do lately there WILL BE serious consequences!" He told me not changing his tone.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Raoul and I galloped faster and faster, away from the Opera House, and towards the…forest. I suddenly heard other hooves apart from the sounds of the ones under me and suddenly looked around. I saw a black stallion, it was Cesar. Erik was following us.

"Raoul, he's right behind us! What are we going to do?"

"It's alright. Hold on!" He said as he urged his horse faster and faster on.

"Hurry Raoul, he's gaining on us!" I cried in desperation. We cantered through the dense, dark forest, but it was like a maze. We would ride and ride and think we were getting somewhere, but then we would hit a dead end. We rode through a few swamps and bogs, jumped over logs and fallen trees, but it seemed we were getting no where. And Erik was still on our tale. What would he do if he caught us? Would he really keep his promise? As I was thinking I didn't notice how rough the terrain was getting, and Raoul's horse accidentally hit a log wrong and his hove got caught. I then felt a sudden jerk behind me and felt myself being flung through the air. I landed hard on a rock and was dazed for a moment and my side really hurt. Could I get up?

"Christine! I'm coming. Don't move." Cried Raoul. But before he could get to me someone else did.

"Hello Christine." Erik whispered in my ear. He then sat me up and got out his sword. He walked forward and of what I could comprehend started to duel with Raoul. The injury on my side now really started to blaze and sting. The pain now was unbearable. I cried out in agony hoping one of them would come and south me, but neither of them did. They just kept fighting, like little boys. I saw Raoul make a big gash on Erik's arm, and then Erik returned the favor on Raoul's check.

"STOP!" I cried, and I was surprised that they actually did stop. They both looked at me and back at each other. "I…I really need some help. Please stop fighting and…" I then collapsed because the pain was so bad and said no more, but I wasn't totally unconscious. I heard footsteps rushing towards me and I felt myself being lifted up and placed on a horse. I again felt the movement of the horse under me and slightly opened my eyes. I saw Raoul, one arm holding me and one arm still fighting Erik, who I noticed was on the horse beside us. I quickly closed my eyes again and tied to block out the sounds, but it didn't work. I could still hear the pounding of hooves, the clanging of swords, and the rustling of the trees in the wind. This was too many sounds for my mind to comprehend at once. Suddenly, I heard Erik cry out in agony and then the pounding of hooves lowered and we seemed to be slowing down. This time I fully opened my eyes and saw three things. One was Erik lying on the ground cradling his gushing arm. Two, Raoul on the ground clutching what appeared to be his hand, which had two fingers missing and he was also clutching his other wrist which apparently was broken because it was sticking out at a weird angle.

"Raoul! Are you alright?" I cried. I then wanted to console Erik as well, but I couldn't get myself to do it…like his, my emotion for him appeared to be now gone. I tried to get up and go to him, but my injury wouldn't let me do it. I tried once more again, but my body failed me once more.

"Er…ik?" I asked hesitantly. He did not reply. I then saw him, in one swift movement, get on Cesar, grab the reins with his good arm, and ride off into the darkness. I came back to reality, and looked down at Raoul who needed my help. As a result I scooted off the horse and thumped onto the ground. Next, I again scooted myself over to him and tore off a piece of my cloak. With that piece, I wrapped it around Raoul's two end fingers which where now stubs and surprisingly not that bloody.

"Are you alright dear?" I asked soothingly.

"I…I think so. Yes, I am fine apart from my hand, I'm good. But you are not. We need to go and get you help." He said as he lifted me and up and placed me on the horse. He next got up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting me so I wouldn't fall. When we where all settled we rode away into the darkness, after Erik and on our way to the Opera Populair to get some aid for me. We rode faster and faster as Raoul was very concerned about my well being. His grip on me never slackened, even though I could also feel myself slipping and also his missing fingers trying to do what they couldn't do anymore.

"Christine, how are you?" He asked me with a gentle tone.

"I'm getting along, its just I think…my hip is broken, and Raoul it hurts and I don't know how much longer I can last."

"It's alright just hold on, where almost there." He assured me.

"But how are you and how is your hand?" I asked in between winces.

"I'll live, it's just two fingers." Raoul replied with a smirk. I giggled. I could always count on Raoul to lift my spirits in any situation. As we went along I could feel the earth us turn from grassy, soft underbrush, to hard cobble stones as we finally reached the Opera House.


	5. Chapter 5: Relief for the Time Being

Chapter 5: Relief…for the time being

When we finally stopped Raoul jumped off the horse and then lifted me gently on to the ground where I tried to stand, but couldn't get myself to do it. My broken hip just wouldn't support my weight no matter how light I was. He noticed this and gingerly scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the foyer.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Opera house Erik was putting Cesar away for the night. When he got off he realized besides the cut on his arm, he also had a gash on his leg that Raoul's rapier sword had obviously made. Oh, how he cursed them both. He tried to dispose of them, but he failed once more. Erik tied Cesar securely and then stomped back to his house that was above his lair. When he got there he went and sat down on the comfy armchair he had and looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really turning into a monster? Going after innocent people like this, was it really necessary? All the memories of him and Christine then came back to him, and played a slideshow in his head, the first time he brought her to his lair, him seeing her on the roof top with Raoul, them in the graveyard, her performance of Don Juan, and lastly their meeting in his lair in which had almost succeeded in murdering her precious Vicount. All of these memories brought pain to him, none of them happiness, just cold hard pain. He went and sat down and took a rose and fiddled with it in his fingers. An idea than came to him and he knew how he was going to get revenge.

Above ground still in the foyer, Raoul was tending to me and seeing how much damage had been done. He examined my hip with his good hand and felt all around my waist. My hip bone was sticking out at an odd angel, but luckily it didn't break through the skin. Raoul looked at me with gentle eyes that had a slight bit of worry in them.

"It definitely is broken, but I'm not sure what where going to do. I'm defiantly taking you up to our room and you're to lye in the bed and stay there. You're not to move AT ALL! I will be you're servant until you are better."

"Okay." I agreed as I let him pick me up once more and carry me off to our room where I was form there on to stay until I healed. When we reached our room, he set me down and lay down next to me. "Oh, Raoul…I'm so sorry about all this. It is my entire fault because I was the one that went down there. I don't even no why I did it. I am the reason you lost two fingers. Oh, Raoul please forgive me." I said pleadingly, half crying half wincing and gasping for air because of the pain in my hip. Before he said anything he put a finger to his lips.  
"Shh." He said. "It's alright Christine. I am not mad, and you have no reason to ask for my forgiveness because I would be wasting it on something that one, doesn't need forgiving and two, is pointless and meaningless to me. I love you and whatever it takes to keep you safe I will do. Christine, you are mine now and I won't let you be swept into the darkness anymore." He said in a consoling tone that calmed me and actually made a little of my pain go away, and also made some of the awful burning sensation I had subside and be replaced with a cold that I rather enjoyed. There where a few minutes of silence and suddenly he kissed me like never before. Our lips locked and it seemed that they would never come apart. Also, the cold piece of my heart that seemed to be missing all these years appeared to be filled at last, but that feeling didn't last long and a knot then formed in the pit of my stomach and my throat. I let go and sat up a little straighter and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Raoul, what was that for?"  
"It was a kiss to say that I am happy you are alive and that you are my angel and that I love you." He replied.  
"But…" I said as I pushed him away as he tried to kiss me again. I was to nervous for this. "What are we going to do about Erik?" I asked him, fear in my eyes.  
"I don't know dear, I just don't know." He wrapped his arms around me and leaned me against his chest. I could feel the warmth of heat coming from his body and it felt good on my hip and again made the pain subside a little more. What was going to happen to us? Where was Erik and what was he going to do? I didn't enjoy thinking about these things, but I knew I had to…for my sake…for our sake. Christine thought about all these things over and over in her head until it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked suddenly as I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Nothing." I replied, "Too much thinking."

"Well, no more thinking for today. You need your rest. Now, go to sleep." He commanded. Thinking that was a good idea myself, I willingly obeyed and fell into a fast, deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

Ch. 6: Revenge

Erik paced up and down his home. How would he start? WHERE would he start? He had to carefully plan this, or he would surely fail. He had to cautiously plan every move he would make or it would not work. He had to be in the right place at the right time and so did they. He continued to pace and then a noise caught his ear from down below. What was it? It surly wasn't Mrs. Vicount de Chaney; she was with her insolent boy. It couldn't be little Meg Giry. She knew better. Who was it? Erik went and looked over the balcony into the depths below. He saw nothing. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was it a real ghost?

Christine slept soundly until a dream came to her. This dream was very abrupt and freighting to me. But I couldn't figure out what it was about…and who was in it. Was it me and Erik? My dream continued and sadly got worse and worse. As it went on I finally began to realize what was happening_. It was Erik and I. We where walking in the forest hand and hand and then he started to yell at me and slapped me across the face, which made me loose my balance and fall backwards onto the ground. Why was he abusing me so? He then knelt beside me, so low that he was right up against me. He whispered in my ear, even though he was right next to me his words were still inaudible to me.__Then it all disappeared and there was nothing but black.  
_I abruptly sat up and looked around, sweat and tears rolling down my face. I noticed that Raoul was looking at me, a worried look on his face.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He asked me as he gripped my shoulders and held me steady.

"Raoul…I…I saw him and…we were walking in the forest alone and then he started abusing me and he also whispered something in my ear, but I…I couldn't understand. And that's all, it went black after that. What does it mean?" I asked to the room. No one replied therefore I walked out of the room and down the passageway for the voice told me not to go through the entrance of the mirror. He told me to go through the trap door on the outside of the Opera House through the vent. I pushed through it and then got on my hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way until I knew I would hit an open room, but that room never came. Instead I felt myself falling through the air and suddenly hitting a stone, cold floor. I looked around while messaging my back on which I had landed. Footsteps then caught my ear and I heard them coming nearer and nearer. Was he here? Was he going to keep his word? I didn't get up, I just stayed on the ground, lying there listing to the footsteps that were coming closer to me. A hand abruptly grabbed my shoulder. The grip was tight and started to hurt because it was so strong. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up. It set me on the ground hard and I felt it let go, but as soon as it did my knees started to buckle, and I almost fell over. I still didn't open my eyes. I felt like a helpless animal being circled by a predator. I was now, for the first time in a long time…scared. Was I scared of it or myself? Or was I scared of what would happen to me?

In the meantime Raoul was still in bed waiting patiently for his wife to return. An hour passed and he began to get worried. Where was she? He got out of bed and got dressed. Where would he go? Where would he start? He decided he would start where he usually found her…in his lair. He ran towards the mirror and tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Why wasn't it opening? It always opened before, why was this time any different? Raoul tried and tried…but it was no use so he gave up. He stepped back and thought for a moment. Raoul then got his sword off the table and ran through and to the outside. He looked around at the empty streets of Paris and saw no one. He next spotted a vent which he noticed was ajar. Indeed it was the same one that Christine had gone through an hour earlier, but he did not know that. Raoul decided to try it, so he got on his hands and knees just as Christine had done and crawled through. When the space opened up, he dropped to his feet and began to sprint. Where were they? Was he ever going to find them? Raoul turned a corner and continued running when the floor dropped from under him and he landed spread eagled on the concrete unconscious.

I looked up into Erik's cold, merciless blue/black eyes. He was scowling down at me and pushing his weight down on my leg so that I couldn't move. I quivered and whimpered in pain fearing that if he pushed any harder my leg would surly snap.  
"Erik…!" I cried, tears running down my cheek.

"What?! Is my dear Christine in pain?" He teased in a mock baby voice. I then felt him push as hard as probably could and then it happened. I felt and heard my leg crack under me. I tried to move it, but I failed miserably. Erik instead, in one swift motion bent my leg in and pushed my against the wall. I from there dragged myself up into a fetal position up against it, clutching my leg and whimpering in pain. Also, unfortunate for me the pain in my hip began to return to produce more agony for me. Erik suddenly turned his head and evil grin spread across his face. "I think my dear we have a guest. And I think it is the Viscount, your lover." He said. I gasped and my eyes widened. Raoul was lying on ground behind Erik, and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Raoul! Raoul!" I cried desperately.

"Don't waste your breath Christine, he can't hear you." Erik told me coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked frightened.

"If your asking if he's dead…sadly no, but he is unconscious." He commented with disappointment. Erik stared at me, trying to figure out what I was feeling. To tell you the truth…I didn't know either. I was scared, but what else?


	7. Chapter 7: Barely Escaping

Ch. 7: Barley Escaping

Erik kept staring at me, but I wouldn't let him intimidate me. Again, I tried to get up, but my leg wouldn't let me. I needed to get to Raoul! I decided I was going to attempt to somehow slide myself over there if…he didn't stop me first that is. I secured my hands and locked my wrists so that they would support me, and started to slide. I got half way when I saw Raoul's rapier lying about a foot from me. Consequently, I stopped and reached for it. When I felt my fingers had gotten a good grasp on the handle I brought it in, but before I got it all the way a black boot came down upon it. I pulled, but it wouldn't budge. What was I going to do? At that moment, two gloved hands pulled me up and surprisingly steadied me then let go. I looked forward and realized Erik was indeed the owner of the gloved hands.

"What?" I asked confused. I was puzzled by the contradicting actions that had just played out before me.

"A lady should not weald a sword Christine, especially one in your condition. Now, I have to take care of your husband, so you should go."

"NO! I will not go, or at let your harm my husband!" I cried.

"It's your choice my dear. It has to be either him or you."

"Then it will be me! Let Raoul go!"

"As you wish Mademoiselle." said Erik. He started to walk around me, "Let me repeat my words from before…I am not beneath killing you. Not anymore Christine, I will do what I HAVE to do!" Do you believe me?"

I gulped then spoke, my voice shaking, "Yes, I do…my angel."

"It's a pity too. Killing you is going to be such a waste." Erik said with a shrug. I guess this the REAL end for me. I knew now that he WAS capable of doing it, but I didn't totally believe he WOULD do it. I cringed and braced for the impact. I saw him raise the sword, but he dropped it as soon as he raised it. Erik sighed and turned, but then something darted in front of me. I gasped in shock, and looked beside me. Raoul was not on the ground anymore. Someone at that moment grabbed my hand and led me running in the opposite direction. I tried to slow down, but he wouldn't. The pain in my leg was searing from the pressure. I could barley walk, let alone run. I screamed and tried to get my leaders attention. We ran into a room, my leader let go of me, locked the door and paused. I slid down the wall and tears started rolling down my face because of the pain. My rescuer turned around and faced me and I realized it was indeed Raoul.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you know that I was hurt?" I practically screamed at him.

"I'm sorry. REALLY." Said Raoul sincerely. I knew he mend it, "I just wanted to get us out of there."

"I know you did. I'm sorry I snapped at you…I was just hurting so badly." I said. Sensing my pain Raoul bent down and scooped me up. He sat down with me in his arms and cuddled me. "Was he following us Raoul?"

"I think so, but I bolted the door, so he'll have to break it down to get in."

"I wouldn't put it past him…w-we should move. Were we going to go?" I asked a little frightened and out of breath.


End file.
